MIRROR OF FATE
by Tai-Inuyoukai-Kagome
Summary: WHEN A WORLD IS SEPERATED BETWEEN A TIME PORTAL WHERE MEMORY IS FORSAKEN AND A LIFE COULD BE TAKEN IMAGINE THE STRUGGLES ONE MUST GO THROUGH.


MIRROR OF FATE

CHAPTER ONE

WRITTEN BYE:

INUYOUKAI MIKO KAGOME

She was twenty four years old living in the modern era. Her name is Geneva Sulrow; her blood line unknown to her, for she was adopted. She was a writer of children books and poetry. She had a gorgeous home one made of brick not the normal modern concrete. She spent most of her time at her desk for her life revolved around her stories. She was alone in her life no one around but it didn't bother her it is not like she felt she had time for someone at the moment as she was in her prime time.

One afternoon she was sitting at her computer drifting in and out daydreaming. She had this antiques mirror sitting next to her. She wasn't one for mirrors but this mirror was special. A dragon surrounded the mirror and she had an infatuation with dragons. She thought she saw the mirror start swirling something not likely to happen in her mind. She assumed that she was just imagining things that she had been staring at her computer for too long. At that moment she seemed to of woke up so she wondered if she was dreaming. She ignored it and continued on with her work.

She brought a lot of herself out in her story's her character always seem to match her. Having a midnight black color hair with some sort of red highlight that shown in the sunlight. Not to heavy not to light. With a bright color of blue eyes unknown to humans it almost made you wonder if she wasn't demonic. Her adventures were farfetched that is why they were called children books because children had the imaginations in her time.

She continued her writing until night fell upon her, when she decided to get up and get some sleep for she had stared at the computer for so long she could feel her eyes drifting far from her and her mind could finally be at ease. Her mind usually raced with so many thoughts of stories that she had to get them down so she could sleep. She went and laid down on her queen size bed that was two rooms away from what would have been called her office. Her covers made of furs made her feel comfortable and warm. She drifted off to sleep. Within her dreams she dreamt of the swirling mirror once again. She got up and went and checked the mirror to see that there was nothing there. Strange she thought as she went back and laid down once again, only then drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she got up, went and made her coffee, and went to take her usual spot in front of her computer when she noticed a single long stemmed white rose sitting in front of her mirror. How she thought? Her mind must be playing games on her once again. She picked up the rose, "This is real, how can this happen?" she whispered questioning the exotic flower she held in her hand. She finally gave up and put went and put it in a vase near her computer and continued with her writing all along wondering about the rose and this mirror she had found. It was a weird place she had found it. She had went to the store to find some new notebooks for her stories, when she returned to her car she found this mirror sitting next to her car door she took it to the store to see if anyone had lost it but there was no answer, no one knew about it, so she told the store owner that she would take the mirror home and that if anyone come up with it missing he was to let her know. This was an ancient mirror looked like it had been well taken care of but could tell that it was old. She did like dragons. When she had returned home it seemed to have picked where it wanted to be. There is sat now. Maybe she was going crazy but for now she was not going to worry about it as she continued on her day. The whole day passes once again with nothing more happening with the mirror and her writing constantly. So with no worries once again when the moon came out she decided to go to bed and came to the conclusion that her over active imagination was playing games with her mind.

Once she drifted off to sleep the same dream once again returned to her. She awoke once again and went and looked at the mirror on her desk. This time was different though the mirror was still swirling she shook her head to make sure she had woke up. She stared into the depths of the mirror and then cautiously reached out her hand, when suddenly she was sucked through the mirror; surprisingly she wasn't frightened through the journey. She unwittingly finds herself in a large stark black bedroom; in front of her sat a dresser and the mirror that she had just arrived from. On this dresser she sees nothing but white roses strung about, she turned to look around and found a naked man on a massive bed sleeping. As she stared at the naked man all she could think of was how this creature was pure perfection. His strong lean body lying there on his silk black sheet. A hentai thought crossed her mind. How nice it would be to join him.

The man arose from his mattress awaking to the intrusion of this wonderful female knowing full well who she was for her was in her room the night before. As he stared at her standing there he realized that her eyes could move no further than the masculine sword that was only half awoken to her presence.

"I am sorry, just tell me how to get back and I shall go." She said wondering if that was all perhaps a dream.

"No, you cannot leave at the moment; the mirror will not let you back quite yet. Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I am an intruder how can you be so understanding of my presence."

"Just like you would have been understanding of mine." He replied.

"How do you know that I would?"

"Well you took care of the rose I gave you did you not? Therefore you were already understanding of my presence. It is late I have a spare room you can get some rest and we will talk more later. No need to exhaust your mind now."

"No I must not, I must get home. I have a deadline to meet."

"Aww, your book, well don't worry about that time is all we have here."

"What is your name?"

"Well you can call me Sessh, for now that is enough, let me take you to your chamber."

Obediently Geneva followed not knowing why but knowing that she must to figure out the secret that was within the massive place. He took her two doors down and across the hall to what would have been called a guest room, but this room was made better than just for a guest, this room was fit for a queen. As they entered the chamber and she saw this wonderful mass of a man, who stood half cocked in front of her, her mind couldn't help but thinking if this is a dream why wouldn't she take other measures, but if it isn't than what would happen later. So she took her eyes down as if bowing and said "Thank you, but I must know for my own action if this is a dream?"

"What actions could possibly be going through your mind?" he asked while leaning on the post of the bed still unclothed.

"Well look at you, must I answer that question?"

"No, but this is not a dream, and you must get some sleep," he then slid beside her and out through the door all along in his head he wanted her, and that scared him, he has never wanted anyone. Plus he knew that taking advantage of a sleep deprived female would have extreme consequences later.

Back in the chamber all Geneva could think about was the strong, slender man that was just there with her a couple minutes prior, and she let him get away, she wondered if she would awake here in the morning once she went to sleep or if she would be back in her room. The thought crossed her mind that she just wanted to be here, she didn't care what the future brought she wanted to take the chance of a lifetime. She slowly crawled in the king size bed fit for a wild two and curled up with the pillow and fell fast asleep.


End file.
